finalcrossfandomcom-20200214-history
Elements
Various elements in the Final Cross series. '' See also: Non-elemental.'' ''Elements are special properties based on energy that are present in many attacks in almost every game. Characters and monsters may be weak to, resistant to, immune to, or absorb these special properties. '' In the Final Cross series, elements play a very important role during battle. They hold sway the survival of player characters against certain enemies. Manipulating elements often times mean life or death.games in the series eight; which are Fire, Blizzard, Thunder, Wind, Earth, Water, Holy, and Dark. Many of these elements have a recurring Summon based around them. '' ''Elements ''Recurring'' Fire Main Article: Fire (Element) One of the three standard elements. Most plant or undead enemies are weak against it, as well as beasts. Fire is its standard elemental magic. Fire-based attacks are usually shown to be effective against Ice-based enemies, where Fire and Ice are opposed. Ice Main article: Ice (Element) Ice is one of the three standard elements, and is easily defeated with Fire, and vice versa. Blizzard is its standard spell. In Final Cross, Ice-based attacks are very effective against Fire-based enemies and Thunder-based enemies. Lightening Main article: Lightning (Element) Lightning is also one of the three standard elements. Thunder is Lightning's most basic spell. Machines are known to be damaged greatly when struck with Lightning-based attacks, but depending on the game they could sometimes greatly absorb it. In Final Cross, Lightning-based attacks are very effective against Water-based enemies and Blizzard-based enemies. Earth Main article: Earth (Element) Manipulates the ground, and will usually not work with airborne enemies, or those imbued with float. Most plant enemies absorb the earth element. Quake is the standard magic carrying this element. Floating targets are normally immune to this element. '' Wind Main article: Wind (Element) ''Wind-elemental attacks are often effective against aerial enemies, though in some games, aerial enemies may absorb them. Earth-based enemies are usually weak against this element. Aero and Tornado are some of the spells that belong to this element. '' Water Main article: Water (Element) ''All Water-based enemies will absorb this element. Water is the basic elemental spell for this element. Fire-based enemies and Lightning-based enemies,are greatly affected by this element. Holy Main article: Holy (Element) A higher level element, Holy is also known as Light. All healing spells such as Cure are affiliated with it, The spell Holy is the only recurring offensive spell of this element unless healing spells are used on undead targets, in which case they also cause damage. Greatly inflicts damage to undead and Dark-based enemies. Dark Main Article: Dark (Element) A higher-level element, Dark is also known as Shadow Dark is very effective against Holy-based enemies. Physical Main article: Physical (Element) Physical is an element that appears in Final Cross It is one of two basic elements, to other being Magic. all physical attacks falls under this element including all damage caused by weapons and special physical attacks skills. Usually, the spell Protect can reduce the damage received from physical attacks. Magick Main article: Magick (Element) An element in Final Cross,it is one of two basic elements along side of Physical. The Magic element applies to all spells.The spell that can reduce the damage received, as well as also reduces potency of received healing through magic, is Shell. Category:Miscellaneous